Appliances, such as washing machine appliances, generally include one or more user interfaces. A user interface is often provided to receive instructions or provide feedback to a user regarding operation of the appliance. For instance, a display and/or one or more input selectors may be provided as part of a user interface.
In the case of washing machine appliances, a cabinet having a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other fluid additives, is included. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket and/or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to, e.g., agitate articles within the wash chamber, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc. A user interface is often provided with a one or more input selector components. Such components may display information about the appliance or allow certain operations or wash cycles to be selected by a user. In some cases, the user interface may have a capacitance button connected to a circuit board, for instance, by a conductive spring. However, air gaps may form over time between the conductive spring and one or more portions of the user interface. These air gaps may lead to input errors and may cause the user interface to become unresponsive. Moreover, although it might be advantageous to assemble some portions of the user interface separately or in advance, current designs may make pre-assembly difficult or unfeasible. For instance, movement of a pre-assembled portion of the user interface may increase the potential for air gaps to form.
There is a need, therefore, for a user interface that reduces the potential for air gap formation. Moreover, it would be advantageous if a user interface could be at least partially pre-assembled without increasing the potential for air gaps to form during shipping or movement of the pre-assembled portions.